The Human Empire
by 33K72
Summary: Okay I do not own the rights to BattleStar Galactica 2003 or Stargate SG1 is completely nonprofit and just for fun. Takes place several years in after the end of Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

Okey the Prometheus is not destroyed over Tegalus and Tegalus did not kill themselves.  
>An the Korolev is not destroyed. next the Midway space station is not destroyed.<br>Abydos is not destroyed. Anubis and his ship were thrown not of the star system by Daniel Jackson before he was stop by Oma. The year is 2015. The Tau'ri have 31 starships in its fleet and the moon base as the fleet HQ and Midway space station is the fist Space port it can have five ships dock at it at once. Abydos is a Major military base and the Tau'ri have made a small ocean on Abydos with the help Asgard and there Technology. 198 Asgard that decided not to commit suicide and came to Earth in the year 2014 with 8 O'Neill-class ship's and 3 Daniel Jackson-class ship's to ask to study human DNA to see if they can still save there Race. The Tau'ri help the Asgard and were given 7 of the 8 O'Neill-class ship's. An the Asgard now have human forms and are now helping eath with there technology and are about to mack the first Earth ZPM. An the Ancient did not Return to Atlantis. The Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance war and Tau'ri-Wraith war are over. The stargate is about to become Public knowledge.

Free Jaffa Nation have rebuilt Dakara and have now begone to form a stable government. Sodan did not get wipe out by the Ori. Haikon is the Secretary of Defense of the Free Jaffa Nation. Teal'c is the Secretary of State of Free Jaffa Nation. Bra'tac is the Vice President of Free Jaffa Nation. Ishtais is the President of Free Jaffa Nation.

The Travelers when the Attero device was activate got the stargate off of there colony but lost a ship. they now have a city and a Alliance with the Tau'ri and Genii Confederation.

The Genii Confederation now have 7 Planets under their control and have a standing Army of 3 million. the Tau'ri still have a Tentative Alliance with the Genii but it is getting better.

The Athosian now live on Athos and New Athos. Teyla Emmagan is now the leader of the Council of Elders. An the People of M7G-677 have come to live with the Athosian.

Langarans have made pace with it neighbors and now are in a one world government.  
>with a standing Army of 28 million. An the Ori did not come to Langara.<p>

Tegalus are now under Eath , Langara and Free Jaffa Nation Occupation  
>60% of the Rand Protectorate poeple do not support the Occupation. The Caledonian Federation people fully support the Occupation.<p>

The poeple in the former Ori Galaxy are now called the people of the Ark and under Doci command with all of the Prior's are with him he has now made all the former Ori planets see him as their leader there are a 7,897 planets under the Doci he is the most powerful leader the Tau'ri and Jaffa know with 909 million man Army and 1,276 Ori mothership. City of Celestis is now the Capital of the Ark empier .

The Egeria did not die on was kill by Anubis in 2005. she had one last off-spring  
>she had Tok'ra queen. now the Tok'ra have a new queen.<p>

Now to the story

* * *

><p>The Human Empire story name<p>

The Colonies Ch 1

Major General Samantha Carter was on the USS Phoenix on the Bridge. The now 47 year old General was in charge of Earth's battle group 3 They were exploring the outer part of the a Unnamed Galaxy. when they exited Hyperspace to see a spaceport in front of them.

"General Carter."crewman

"Full Stop!"Carter

"what is it?"crewman

"It look like a Shipyards. Try to hail them."Carter

* * *

><p>Scorpion Fleet Shipyards Rear Admiral Helena Cain had just dock at the Shipyard. when five ship appeared out of no were. An all hell broke loose . " launch all viper squadrons now!" Admiral Nagala yelled. If they report it as hostile! then blow them out of the frakking sky! get all ship out of the dock yard now!Activate defence protocol!"<p>

* * *

><p>USS Phoenix<p>

"Attention unknown vessel, This is the Earth battle group 3 please respond"crewmen

"They're launching a lot of fighters mam."crewman

Prepare rail-guns Take us to security level 2, raise shields"Carter

"Yes mam"crewman

"Get me a line to the other ships tell them to do the same."Carter

"Any reply?"Carter

"No mam."crewman

"Keep trying" Carter ordered "Have all F 302 pilots prepare for emergency combat launch. Do not engage unless fired upon. We might have just spooked them"Carter

"Yes mam"crewman

* * *

><p>"we have all ship out of the Shipyard should we attack sir."crewmen<p>

"no if they were going to attack we would not have got are ships see what thay do"Nagala

"Sir Rear Admiral Helena Cain is on the line"crewman

"Admiral Nagala what are you orders sir."Helena

"Just wait lets see what they do."Nagala

"ok sir but what if there Cylons"Helena

"Then will kill them"Nagala

"Sir first squadron of Vipers have made it to the ships"crewman

"Tell them to stop and form a defence of formation around the ships."Nagala

"Sir I'm getting something" com officer said "Its weak, looks like they're trying to get our frequencies"crewman

"Is it coming from the ship?"Nagala

"Yes sir." was his reply as his hands danced across his console, trying to sharpen the volume and quieten the static, a few moments passed before they heard a voice, still muffled by static.

"Attention unidentified this is the Er.. battle gro... please res…o"

Try and fix that"Nagala ordered "Tell the Vipers to move back. But stay in a defence of formation around the ships"

The officer nodded "yes sir. "after a moment "Sir i think i got it!"

A single phrase burst through the static, clear and crisp "This is the Earth battle group 3 please respond."

All the Colonials were all silent "This is the Earth battle group 3 please respond."

"Nagala was The first to recover "Jack can we respond?"

"Yes sir. "Jack

"This is Admiral Nagala of the Colonial Fleet and you are. "

"Major General Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force . "

"Did you hear That Helena. "Nagala

"yes sir. do you think there rely from Eath or are they just Cylons trying to get us off guard"Helena

"If they are then they've drastically changed their ship designs he replied "It's a alot similar design to a Battlestar but much smaller. and do you think the Cylons would do some thing like this. But let's not be too trusting."

Major General Carter will you allow us to send a ship to board your ship. Nagala

"No but we will allow you to send a ship to come and pick me and two crewman up to start diplomatic relationship do you agree"Carter

"Yes we will send a ship to pick you up"Nagala

"Well I look forward to see you soon Admiral Nagala"Carter

* * *

><p>USS Phoenix<p>

"General Carter this is not a good idea mam! "crewman

"Major don't worry i will be fine. "Carter

"But mam we don't know a-"Major

"I will be fine. Major now go to your post. "Carter

"yes mam "Major

"Is Colonel vornakova and Colonel Jacobson here yet?"Carter

"yes mam they just came aboard their headed to the Hangar Bay now"crewman

"Well I better head down there to"crewman

* * *

><p>"Admiral Nagala Raptor 457 is headed to the earth ship now"crewman<p>

"Good"Nagala

"Sir what if it's really earth" crewman

"Then we just meat are brother and sister of Thirteenth Tribe for the first time in 6,000 years"Nagala

* * *

><p>"Hello General are you ready to go?"Colonel vornakova<p>

"yes are you Daria?"Carter

'Yes let us hope this is a new Alliance in the making "Colonel vornakova

"I hope so to"Carter

"There here mam. "Colonel Jacobson

"good lets go great them "Carter

* * *

><p>Sharon Valerii was a good pilot but she was still naves if this ship was from earth them she was macking first thing she look for when she landed in the ship Hangar Bay were people . when she seen 7 humans walking to her ship she was extremely got up to open up the ship doors.<p>

"Hello... Major General Carter"Sharon Valerii

"Hello a... "Carter

"Junior lieutenant Sharon Valerii"Sharon Valerii

"Nice to meet you Sharon and welcome to the USS Phoenix This is Colonel Jacobson and Colonel vornakova"Carter

"Hi. "Colonel vornakova

"Hello"Colonel Jacobson

"They will be coming with we so shell we go?"Carter

" Okay if you come a board we can go to the battlestar Oracle."Sharon Valerii

"okey Colonel's"Carter

* * *

><p>As they were making there way to the battlestar Oracle Sharon had some thing that was bothering her. "General Carter how were we able to keep the hanger bay doors open and still be able to breath?"Sharon Valerii<p>

"The bays are protected by energy fields which act as a barrier, keeping the breathable air in and the vacuum out"Carter

"Energy field? Wow are you saying that was a shield!"Sharon Valerii

"Yes "Carter

"How are you a -"Sharon Valerii

"Jnior lieutenant Sharon Raptor 457 is cleared to land"crewman

* * *

><p>In battlestar Oracle hanger bay Admiral Nagala and Rear Admiral Helena were there to see the people of the Thirteenth Tribe and welcome the back to the Colonies of Kobol.<p>

"This is history in the making sir. "Helena

They had already sent word of there discovery to the fleet headquarters on Picon. It should be on the president's desk by now and morning edition of the Caprica times.

"Yes it is"Nagala

"and here they are"Helena

Carter and her Two got out of the Raptor to see a many Colonial fleet men and women

"Hello."Carter

"On behalf Colonial Fleet and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol welcome to the battlestar Oracle."Nagala

"An on behalf of the earth it's a pleasure to meet you and your people."Carter

"I think that you should come with we to a more private room General Carter"Nagala

"I agree... " Carter

* * *

><p>The meeting room they entered was the Admiral office room. The Admiral sat at his desk and Rear Admiral Helena stood behind and the Colonel's sat on the chair's opposite of him.<p>

The Admiral cleared his throat and said"Now is it true that you're home world is Earth?"Nagala

"Yes it is"Carter

"Please tell me how you came to know of Earth? This is our first time hear"Colonel Jacobson

"It was in our most ancient prophecies. you see our scripture say that there was a world where humanity originally lived and that several thousand years ago thirteen colonies left this planet in search of other planets. Twelve settled in a nearby system and eventually formed the Twelve Colonies of Kobol while another colony is said to have gone even further and settled on a mythical world named Earth"Nagala

"Did you have Hyperdrive technology at this time in your history"Colonel Jacobson  
>Carter had a question look on her face "A Colonel Jacobson way would you ask tha-"<p>

"What are you talking about"Nagala

"Hyperdrive technology you have it right"Carter

"Do you mean a jump drive"Helena

"How fare can you travel with a jump drive"Colonel Jacobson

"With are best one about 30 light-years why?"Nagala

Carter got at what Colonel Jacobson was asking about." we are approximately 4 million light years away from Earth now so did you have jump drive technology when-"Carter

"No."Nagala

"Did you say 4 million light years away? "Helena

"yes so we can't be the lost colony sorry"Carter

"no it's ok it's just really hard to believe that you are so fare away. "Nagala

"How long did it tack for you to get here"Helena

"Two weeks but if we just came straight here then it would take one week"Carter

"would you be will you share your Hyperdrive technology with are people"Nagala

"We would be more than willing to help you if you form an Alliance with Earth"Carter

"I think that can be arranged really quickly But you will have to go to are capital Caprica to ask the Quorum of Twelve and the president to mack a Alliance with are people "Nagala

"we will be more then willing to go to Caprica just show us the way."Carter

"well we can go there now we will let one of your ships come but not all of them is this ok with you."Nagala

"Yes"Carter

* * *

><p>one Number Six had just kill her self so she could the inform the other Cylons of what had just happed.<p>

"way did you kill your self Number Six when we are about to attack the Twelve Colonies?"Number Two

"EARTH THERE ARE FIVE SHIPS FROM EARTH AT SCORPION FLEET SHIPYARDS!"Number Six

"What earth is just a myth it is not real. "Number Four

"Then how do you explain that a image of the Earth ships came on a computer screens. we should not attack now we don't know what there capable of- "Number Six

"No we will just attack them first. Then we will attack Picon and Caprica get this data to the all of the fleet have all ship attack Scorpion Fleet Shipyards first"Number Five

* * *

><p>on the battlestar Oracle. Carter was on the Bridge looking at the there computer sistums. "so you realy don't have Shielding technology"Carter<p>

"what are you talking about General Carter? "Nagala

"on are ship we have a energy fields which act as a barrier it can with stand all most anything"Carter

" so your ship could survive- "Nagala

"we could tack all of your warheads on this ship and we would not be damaged at all. "Colonel vornakova

"Holy shit"crewman

" i hope you will give us that when we mack a Alliance"Nagala

"We will "Carter

"SIR OVER 3,000 SHIPS JUST JUMP HERE THERE CYLONS! "crewman

"THEYJUST OPEN FIRE 2 MIN TILL impact " crewman

"get us in-"Nagala

"No good sir the ships is not responding were dead in the water! "crewman

"can you still hail are ship? "Carter

"Yes "crewman

"Nagala tell my ship to beam Colonel vornakova and Colonel Jacobson and send me a computer to me "Carter

"Sir"crewman

"do it" Nagala

"Colonel vornakova and Colonel Jacobson have the f-302 defend the fleet have the 304 attack the ships! "Carter

"Yes mam" Colonel vornakova and Colonel Jacobson

And in a flash of light they were gone. a computer in the place Carter pick up the computer and and run to the Navigation controls she started to look for a way to ficks the Program.

"what are you doing "crewman

one crewmen draw his side arm and levelling it at Carter head "Sir she may be helping the Cylons"crewman

"were dead if we don't let her try so put your side arm away lieutenant "Nagala yelled

"Thank you "Carter

"Just help us."Nagala

* * *

><p>USS Arzona<br>"launch all F-302 have them defend the Colonial Fleet beam 8 Mark IX in frunt of there in comeing missiles! "Colonel Jacobson

"Yes Sir"crewman

* * *

><p>battlestar Oracle<p>

"Sir the first wave of missiles are have been destroy"crewman

"thank the gods"Nagala

* * *

><p>USS Arzona<br>"all F-302 have been launch"crewman

"good now head for the Cylon fleet! when were in range beam the Mark IX in there ships."Colonel Jacobson

"what about there Shields sir"crewman

"They don't have Shields"Colonel Jacobson

* * *

><p>Cylons<p>

launch Raider

* * *

><p>RFS Alexander<p>

"Mam there are Tens of thousand's of Cylons fighter there head for us"crewman

" beam 12 Mark IX in the middle of the in coming fighters"Colonel vornakova

* * *

><p>battlestar Oracle<p>

"Sir 1/4 Cylons Raiders were destroy and 287 Cylons battlestar with them"crewman

"sir one of the earth ships is hailing us"crewman

"put them throw"Nagala

"were running out of Mark IX General! "Colonel vornakova

* * *

><p>USS Arzona<p>

"sir were out of Mark IX"crewman

"Sir 5,000 enemy fighter inbound"crewman

"fire railguns and all the Asgard plasma beam weapon now!"Colonel Jacobson

"sir there hiting us with a 470 Kt warheads"crewman

"what how many hit us and how are the Shields?"Colonel Jacobson

"we were hit by 4789 warheads sir"crewman

" Shields at 92% sir "crewman

"Sir 10,000 enemy fighter inbound"crewman

"for the love of god fire fire!"Colonel Jacobson

* * *

><p>battlestar Oracle<p>

Carter was work as fast as she could and was about doen she just need a little more time.

"for the love of god sam were all punching bags out here my Shields are 67%"Colonel Jacobson

"all most done "Carter

The Colonial were all speech less they were they were taking everything the Cylons haed and more and they were still there.

"Sir incoming Cylons Raiders! "crewman

"How many?"Nagala

"7,000 sir!"crewman

"Carter are you done!"Nagala

"Just about there... done send that to the other ship"Carter

thank the gods. Launch all viper and Raptor squadrons now! letes help the earth ships out! " Admiral Nagala

All 49 Colonial Fleet ships head straight for the battle.

* * *

><p>2 hour later the first battle of the 2 Cylon war was over with Earth and the Colonial Fleet had won but 94% of the Scorpia planetary defence of warheads were gone and 31 Colonial battlestar were destroy and 289,876 viper and Raptor pilots were KIA 73 F-302 pilots were KIA to.<p>

The Cylons lost 989 battlestars 1,745 Cylons cruisers and 1,757,778 Cylons Raiders.

5 hours later Aerilon , Libran and Caprica were this was just the beginning of the 2 Cylon war


	2. Chapter 2

by ~33k72

CH 2 WAR IS HELL

Earth battle group 3 had Help the Twelve Colonies of Kobol in the battle Scorpia and the battle of Caprica

The first 1 day of the war had left the Twelve Colonies with 58 battlestar , 789 Colonial cruisers were destroy, 7 million viper and Raptor pilots were KIA and 19.7 million Colonial Marines KIA and the fall of Aerilon to the Cylons

Cylons Casualties are not know.

Earth had lost 73 F-302 pilots and has 2 damaged ships the FRA Napoleon and the PRC Zhenyuan haed back to Earth with Diplomats of Twelve Colonies of Kobol to be repair.

* * *

><p>Caprica City<p>

Carter was in a waiting in a room with Colonel Jacobson and Colonel vornakova.

"Mam do you Think Earth will help the Twelve Colonies?"Colonel vornakova

Carter look at Colonel vornakova and was at a loss for words."I don't know. but with the NID will not suport it that for shere with the stargate program about to become Public knowledge.  
>we may have a war on Earth."<p>

"Who would stand against the USA, China, Russia, India and all of Europe? The war would be over in a year. with are technology it would be very stupid."Colonel vornakova

"What happens happens we just do what we are told."Colonel Jacobson

just then Admiral Nagala and Admiral of the fleet Peter Corman walk in the room.

"The President will see you now"Corman

Presidential emergency bunker

Richard Adar was not in a good mood at all Caprica and Libran had lost all of its defence of warheads and with the fall of Aerilon to the Cylons the war was not going well the only go news was Earth and how it saved them all from death.

If General Carter had not help he know it would have been over. but he could not let them think that.

* * *

><p>Midway space station<p>

"Sir there is a ship incoming"crewman

Lieutenant General Henry Landry was now in the Commanding officer of Midway space  
>station " Dr. McKay get up here now."<p>

"What is it General?"McKay

"there a ship and its coming up fast. is it Wraith?"Landry

"No its moving way to fast it will be here in 2 hours"McKay

* * *

><p>Midway space station Briefing Room<p>

"Believe it or not moving that fast is a incredible feet of technology. it is not that very fast when your comparing it to travel through hyperspace. now moving as fast as this ship assuming it is a ship will still take a million years just to make it to the Milky Way"McKay

" Dr. McKay we can over take them with are hyperdrive."Landry

"Yas" McKay

"Good We will send 2 ship to intercept them to make contact with them and yes Dr. McKay  
>you can go."Landry<p>

* * *

><p>"We will be able to keep up for a litte bit before it gose past us."McKay<p>

"Exiting hyperspace now "crewman

An a ship blow right past them.

"that was a Aurora-class battleship"McKay

"what that was a Ancient war ship how is it moving so fast."Colonel

"It must have a ZPM."McKay

"McKay can we beam in to the ship"Colonel

"We could. What the the ship stopping ?"McKay

Then a Ancient appeared on the ship.

" unknown vessel i am captain of the Ancient war ship Tria we have suffered damage we have scanned your vessel and determined it is capable of hyperspace travel. we have begone de·cel·er·at·ing removers will you render assistance in the form of hyperspace transportation?" Helia

"Well yes of course we will"McKay

"she can't hear you Dr. McKay. Lieutenant Try to hail them."Colonel

"Yes sir"Lieutenant

" This is the Uss Odyssey we would be honor to help you."Colonel

"Thank you."Helia and she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Atlantis was back home on Lantea with 2,000 F-302 and 3 304 defending it. Brigadier General John Sheppard Commanding officers of Atlantis was waiting for the Ancient to arrive. he was at the gate room when 12 Ancients and Dr. McKay beam in.<p>

"Hi McKay and you must be Helia right?"John Sheppard

"yes and thank you for tacking care of Atlantis for us but you are no longer need"Helia

Just then a panel came out of the floor and the Ancients shutdown Atlantis.

"man !"John Sheppard

50 Marine's aim there guns at the Ancients.

"you have 30 seconds to undo what you did."John Sheppard

* * *

><p>Midway space<p>

"sir the Napoleon and the Zhenyuan are hail us"crewman

" Put them throw"Landry

"sir we have made contact with a new people they are called Twelve Colonies and we were damaged when thay were attack we have Diplomats from Twelve Colonies "Colonel

* * *

><p>Presidential emergency bunker<p>

"Hello Colonel vornakova, Colonel Jacobson and General Carter."Richard Adar

"Hello President Richard Adar"Carter

"so will earth be sending men to help us? "Richard Adar

"not at this time earth may be in a war soon so we my be able to send 2 battle group's but that's it."Carter

"That my not be good in and enough . "Richard Adar

"That is all we can do."Carter

"can you give us your plasma beam weapons and Shielding Technology"Richard Adar

"no you my have spies and you my give them are Technology the Cylons then my attack Earth."Carter

1 minute

past

"will you let us have are viper and there pilots serve on you ship for now? you have only 7 pilots left. "Richard Adar

Carter thought about it " okay but they must not try to still are Technology or we will just leave."Carter

"You will come to see us as your friends as the gods as my witness we will not take your Technology."Richard Adar

"good now we know were the Cylons home planet is."Carter

"What!"Richard Adar

"yes do you think you can spare some of your ships so we came attack it"Carter

"Yes!"he pick up a phone "get me Nagala and Corman now."Richard Adar

* * *

><p>one week later Cylons<p>

Number One was piss off "we had all of them as good as dead but there saved by the Thirteenth Tribe. what the hell happed!

"we now know the Thirteenth Tribe power we will be able to kill them now. "Number Two

"38 battlestar and 234 Colonial cruisers and 1 of the Thirteenth Tribe ship have just jump hear!"Number Five

"WHAT"Number One

"THEY JUST OPENED FIRE 12,800 WARHEADS."Number Five

"WE LOST 67 BATTLESTARS"Number Six

"They just jump out!"Number two

"What the hell "Number One

"impact in 7 6 5 4 3 2 1"Number Six

Boom

* * *

><p>5hour later<p>

Number One woke up up on a Resurrection Ship "where am i?"

"you are on the Resurrection Ship 7 are home planet many base was destroyed and the "Number Five

"what!"Number One

'

* * *

><p>on the Battlestar Galactica<p>

William Adama had a smile no his face they had just got back to Libran there mission was complete not bad for a old Co he thought not bad at all

"sir the USS Arzona Colonel said we have 18 hours be for we head back to Scorpia"

"good "William Adama

* * *

><p>on the USS Arzona<p>

Colonel Jacobson was just getting a beer out when Rear Admiral Helena walk in to his office

"May i speak to you Colonel Jacobson"Helena

"Aaa yes what do you need Admiral Helena"Colonel Jacobson

"Just what to ask you how are the viper pilots fitting in"Helena

"well the Religion thing is a little hard for the pilots to get around but that it"Colonel Jacobson

"HAHahaa You know if you didn't save us from the coylons the Quorum of Twelve would have just freaked out that you did not believe in the gods"Helena

"your probably right there. will this be a problem in the future?" Colonel Jacobson

"No the military loves you so i think the Quorum will just shut up for fear of a military backlash. "Helena

* * *

><p>Brigadier General John sheppard was not in a good mood he had to force the Ancients that had tried to take over Atlantis to fix what they had done. Then they were all put on the mainland under heavy guard John knew that Dr. Jackson would be upset about this after he got back from Stargate command but he didn't care. Jackson's credibility to the international community was slipping he wanted to let the other races colonized other planet's but when Earth tried to colonize planets he was outraged he said we had no right to do that especially after Abydos was colonized it look more and more likely he would be dropped from his standing as the head ambassador of Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>UN building in New York City.<p>

back on earth the presidents of India China United States and Russia were about to disclose the Stargate program to the world most of the European nations were ready for riot's Russia , China and the U.S. had also made the same choice but most of the US riot police were on the east and west coasts.

Send a 8:30 PM August 12, 2015 UN headquarters in New York City the world was finally told of the Stargate program.

Un Secretary-General Colin Powell gave the speech.

"I stand before all of the heads of states of our planet to tell you the truth of the recent rumors of UFO sightings on are planet and near the moon the UFOs have been seen are control by the United States the Russian Federation People's Republic of China the kingdom Saudi Arabia state of Israel the Republic of France United Kingdom of Great Britain the Republic of Ireland Kingdom of Spain Brazil and finally Australia and New Zealand. Our planet has had space ships since the year 2002 starting with the United States USS Prometheus. How we acquired this technology was through a device called the Stargate. which was activated in 1996 by the United States. We have visited well over 7000 plants. today over 100 nations will form a united government. Presidential elections will begin January 1, 2016 Congress, Parliament and senatorial elections will begin at the same time. The government will be a Federal constitutional presidential republic. We invite all nations to join but we must warn you the planet will be under one banner so to all nations of the world that say no we will fight you if you force us. That is all." And the United Nations General Assembly hall erupted in a store and yelling and cursing.

* * *

><p>Scorpion Fleet Shipyards<p>

Kara Thrace was just getting off Galactica for some R&R for the past week she had been in 37 dogfights she hoped to see Zak. Zak Did not become a pilot she had failed him for his safety after that their relationship became strained and he broke off their engagement. But she still hoped that their relationship could start again. Then she seen one of the Earth crew members she had been hoping to see how they beam pilot's out of their fighters before they were destroyed. She started to walk up to him.

was just walking back to USS Arzona when a Colonial Fleet pilot walked up to him.

"Hi my name is Kara Thrace what is your name."Kara Thrace

" my name is Maj. Gordon. And if you want to be a pilot on the ship you have to go to Col. Jacobson okay"

"No!NO! that's not why i came to ask you. I just wanted to ask how you were able to beam pilot's out of their fighters."Kara Thrace

"Oh sorry it seems everywhere I went today pilots were asking if they could be on the I have to say that technology is classified so I cannot tell you.""Can you at least tell me to just?"Kara Thrace

"Well I guess I won't hurt we just lock onto your position in space and beam them out that's the just of it." Maj. Gordon

"Well On behalf of all the pilots in the colonial Fleet I thank you I know you guys have saved more than 1000 of us. So thank you."Kara Thrace

"You're Welcome mam" Maj. Gordon

* * *

><p>Caprica City<p>

Colonel vornakova and General Carter where in the Presidential emergency bunker talking to the president and the heads of the military when 15,000 Cylons battlestars jumped right over Caprica's atmosphere and thousands of transport ships came out of the  
>battlestars.<p> 


	3. Answering questions

Okay first to answer your question about Samantha Carter being able to adapt to the colonies technology so quickly and fixing the virus on the ships.  
>The remaining Asgard having waged war against replicators for over 1000 years.<p>

the Cylons Hacking abilities compared to the replicators are like a butterfly being squashed by a 8 foot tall 438 pound bodybuilder And with the Asgard being forced to adapt to the replicators ever-changing tactics throughout their war. If Samantha had any computer with Asgard anti-hacking program of some sort it would be extremely easy for her to combat Cylons hacking.

Now to the numbers problem the 12 colonies have 223 battlestars counting the original 12 and along with 2,784 Cruisers 8,777 destroyers and each planet has at least if not more than 1 million viper pilots and at least 100,000 raptor pilots. And the planetary defenses warheads could easily wipe out over 400 battlestars with no effort. Because honestly I think the colonies would have missile defense shield and a ground-based missile to fire at enemy ships so that it makes their enemies question if they could even win the war without substantial losses.

Enter the planetary missile defenses warheads question will be asked by someone what planet would not want to be able to fight off the enemy ships with ships and ground forces based on the planet think about it think about it it would be cheaper to build a ground facilities then it would be to build a ship.

This is why the Cylons invented the hacking attack to decrease the number of losses they would have to barely 0.1%

but in case it failed to have a massive amount of battlestars and Raiders in my story the Cylons have 80,000 battlestars 120,000 Cylons cruisers supplemented by 1,537,458,000 Raiders to ensure victory even if the hacking attempt had failed. And let's also point out that most of their home worlds problem before the war were volcanic so they could easily get metal and other resources to build there fleet's and weapons of war quickly and efficiently. And remember their robots no need to eat sleep just recharge.

Shielding technology problem with the earth ships. They have over 100 Asgard with them do you honestly think after over a year. And then with access to their collective history and scientific advances for five years earth's shielding technology would not skyrocket and come on the ori could survive all the drones being being fired at them on earth we would have to increase the shielding technology to match theirs or surpass it.

And for the thing about running out of ammo. All I have to say is Asgard plasma could cut through a battlestar with no effort whatsoever. The problem would be with the Raiders.

And finally to Scouting Fleet thing you would think they would do that but consider this of all the problems they would have they would not want something like the Cylons getting a hold of their ship technology that is why they are grouped together.

Kill ratio for 12 colonies and earth fighter pilots versus Cylons fighters

Viper pilot new model 21 to 1

raptor pilot 7 t0 1

fighter pilot old model 14 to 1

F-302 advanced model shielding technology carrying plasma-based weapons along with conventional 282 to 1

Kill ratio for 12 colonies and earth heavy ships versus Cylons heavy ships

battlestar old model 2 to 1

Battlestar new model 7 to 1

304 hundred and 500 up to 1  
>come on with beaming technology they could simply beam their own missiles inside of the ships and once earth finds out where they house their warheads on the ships we could simply beam high-yield explosive such as a satchel charge or c4 break and detonate the bomb.<p>

Colonial Cruisers 3 to 1 to Cylons cruiser

Destroyer 1 to 1 to Cylons cruiser

and why do I have humans winning because we can adapt to change quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 it's going to be one damn cold winter

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>Earth a month after the Stargate is revealed to the public<p>

Had not changed so much the initial riots were contained and a week after the initial shock.  
>People were getting back to their daily lives. Many religions around the world suffer because of the fact that most of their gods were false only two religions numbers increased Christianity and Islam quickly absorb massive amounts of converts from other religions Christianity increasing by 500 million and Islam increasing by 300 million.<p>

Christianity Islam and Judaism are the only religions unaffected by the disclosure  
>atheism also increase by around 158 million.<br>Two new religions emerged though one that has begun worshiping the ancientes and the other believing that the ancients help mankind along with evolving. They both numbered around 59 million.

To the political scene many people worldwide began running for president the major political parties emerge during this time the Christian conservatives party the Republican Party Islamic Party Communist Party Democratic Party Socialist Liberal party Nationalist party freedom party Green party Federalist party and finally the earth first party.

The three major candidates were from the former countries of India China and the United States.

Militarily speaking only 17 nations refused to join and were quickly subdued all of them in Africa. military policing actions began to take place in all the developing countries of the world small rebellions trying to take form were quickly wiped out total casualties from all events that had taken place military are right around 21,748,509 people along with 17 million injured an or in prison awaiting trial for terrorist acts and now to the colonies.

38 Fully armed and piloted battlestars 275 cruisersand 1,000 destroyers and 2,304 where floating over Caprica were on high alert due to the recent attack on the tin cans home world. Everyone on all the ships were busy doing maintenance and other task and everything seemed to be going normal as always until a massive Cylon fleet jumped in

420 million Cylon Raiders began flying out the 15,000 battlestars, 25,000 Cylon cruisers and over 10,000 transport ships carrying 100,000 Cylon soldiers each.

All of the 12 colonies launched all Viper's and raptor's to intercept and so began the Battle of Caprica

USS Phoenix and RFS Alexander Start the battle off by beaming each of their 174 warheads into the enemies battlestars

After that The 5,716,889 Viper pilots came into contact with their Cylon Raiders and the biggest dogfight colonial history began.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>both the colonial Fleet and the Cylon fleet entered the fighter dogfight thousands of fighters and ships did battle against one another USS Phoenix and RFS Alexander initially began to cut through 15 Cylon ships a minute but as the battle dragged on it increasing damage to the colonial Fleet and all the planetary warheads used and a massive land battle taking place on the planet and with the shields now at 65% RFS Alexander and 71% uss Phoenix the battle was ever more closely becoming a lost cause.<p>

all the 748,457 raptor pilots have were fighting on the planet taking out many of the troop carrier ships but once the Raiders started coming into the atmosphere the air battle went to total domination to barely holding on to major military installations and major cities

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>USS Phoenix<p>

"Mam shields are at 45% we can keep taking it for other ships otherwise will be a dead in a half hour ." Lieut. Franks

"We can't abandon them "she said in a stern voice trying to think of a way to take out a massive amount of enemy ships than once and then it dawned on her she could pull at least 1000 battles to with them into hyperspace and drop them right into the sun sacrificing her ship but that does not matter she stood up and said"prepared to evacuate the ship." They were going to beam onto the planet near the base Archimedes which was only 12 miles away from the capital many of the crew were being equipped with firearms and the necessary supplies for battle.

An 15 minutes later all of her crew were evacuated besides 15 members the shields are down to 15% her plan was to go directly into the middle of the enemy fleet and take out a large portion of them when she finished programming computers. They were hit by massive amounts of enemies missiles equivalent to 29,000 Mt bring the shields down causing small fires erupt throughout the ship scene it was now or never she entered hyperspace and appeared directly in the middle of the enemy fleet should then after program the computer to open a massive hyperspace field beamed directly to the military base Archimedes and right then and there on 1,738 Cylon battle stars and cruisers disappeared and appeared directly into the sun.

RFS Alexander

having also received data from the USS Phoenix on how do this immediately after SHE had evacuated most of he crew the ships Shields were only at 4% when she enacted the same protocol and took 1414 Cylon battle stars and cruisers out the same way.

within the next 10 minutes the remaining colonial Fleet split into two groups the battle stars Star and Ryan and two cruisers followed by 10 destroyer made a jump out of the solar system while the remaining two battlestars Zeus and Athena and 21 cruisers and seven destroyers stayed and were destroyed within seven minutes after their brothers and sisters in arms made the jump.

296,062,262 Cylon Raiders survived the battle in space and the air battle  
>22,114 Cylon battle stars and cruisers survived the battle<p>

Within 30 minutes of the victory in space they began nuking the planet. Quickly silencing 4,838,648,972 of the 10,768,468,578 people living on Caprica and silencing other 2 billion more with their ground forces.

Side note population of Cylon are bigger

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>with Samantha Carter before the planetary genocide<p>

when being beamed into the military base her and her crew were met with loud artillery fire and gunfire Cylon ground forces had begun attacking the base the crews of both ships were thrown into the firefight and within 27 minutes most of them were dead out of both crews only 59 members remain the began falling back

Carter was with a young junior lieutenant and 17 other colonial Marines and six of her crew members they were being pushed back by the Cylon robots and running low on ammo two of the colonial Marines attempted to draw fire and were quickly killed just than they heard warning signs of an impending nuclear strike which announced"warning enemy ships have entering orbit evacuate the area"just than she and everyone else with her group know it was do or die they all jumped up and carve a path to a bunker which led to a underground metro which was most likely being used but they had no other option they could not fight their way out of the base two have her crew members were killed just as they reached the bunker five of the Marines told them to move on without them they would hold the position so they could escape.

They all rushed into the bunker locking the door behind them they quickly began running down the stairs and once they made it to the ground floor jumped onto the tracks and began running.

Carter "do you know where these tunnels lead?"breathing heavily

junior lieutenant"they lead to a base 30 miles from here but it will most likely be hit to there is a small repair depot 7 miles away it goes down to more levels and is sealed by two bulkhead doors I think their five rooms there and a small group of seven colonial military personnel who service the tunnel there should be enough food there for at least a week it has its own water treatment center"he said trying to catch his breath in between sentences

Carter"why is it self sufficient"

"because it is a training center each of the personnel just graduated from a military academy this is their first post."and right then they felt a massive explosion knocking most of them to the ground and cause the lights in the metro to go off and the emergency lights to come on.

Carter push herself up knowing what had happened barely 2 miles away the military base they had just been at was gone. She quickly helped up one of the colonial Marines and told them they had to keep moving the radiation would begin to settle on the ground shortly several of them turned their gun lights on to guide their way through the tunnel's dimly lit passage finally after 5 more miles of running nonstop as fast as they could they came to the repair depot many of them breathing heavily the one science officer from her ship that had been in the group collapsed but was quickly helped up by a colonial Marine who slung his arm over his shoulder

the Junior lieutenant made his way over to the door and opened it and then they immediately locked it they made their way down two flights of stairs to another door which thankfully was not sealed shut and made their way into the room to find that the five men posted their were dead it seemed that they had just missed the firefight barely 5 minutes ago their body temperatures were still high they knew now that they had to move the bodies to a room to dispose of them Carter knows it was bad to think this way"but since the men were dead it looked they could stay there for a while before they would have to leave. Because the Cylon would believe this area was cleared.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>Colonel vornakova before the planetary genocide<p>

Colonel vornakova and her crew had been holding the anti-airgun defense positions

They were down to only 20 men along with 50 Marines from the colonies

All but seven of the anti-airgun's had been knocked out she had just taken another robot out when five more toke its place she threw a grenade into the group and took them out just than she seen a heavy armored vehicle plowed its way through the enemy forces they provided cover fire for it as it made its way into their their defenses the door open in the back revealing one man he told them they had enough room to fit 20 people out of nowhere a enemy fighter overhead knocking out two more anti-airgun's

she along with five members of her crew got into the armed personnel carrier along with 15 members of the colonial Marines got in to the armed personnel carrier. And 7.7 mile away when she felt and heard the impact she had told her man to keep there mouths open prevent their eardrums being damaged. The personnel carrier was up into the air and landed in a Ditch or ravine and that's the last thing she could remember before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
